Somebody's World
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: His life hadn't turned out the way he'd once hoped, but he was slowly becoming okay with it. He loved little Cecelia, and he was realizing that he really was the center of someone's world.


Lassiter makes an important discovery one Christmas Eve. Merry Christmas, everyone! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

PsychPsychPsychPsychPsych

Carlton Lassiter felt anxious as he stood in front of the door.

It was Christmas Eve, and he had been invited to his partner's house for dinner. Juliet knew he had no plans, so she was determined to involve him in her own celebration. He tried to turn her down, but the look on her face was so sincere, he found himself unable to say no.

Now he was standing in front of her house, two gifts tucked under his arm and a worried expression on his face. He reached out, hesitating before he finally knocked on the door.

After a minute, the door opened, and Juliet stood in front of him with her daughter in her arms. "Carlton!" She freed an arm and reached out, drawing him into a hug.

He was caught off guard by the embrace, but he eventually returned it.

Pulling away, Juliet ushered him inside. "Come on in. Gus and Henry are already here, and the turkey is almost ready to come out of the oven."

Lassiter followed her, closing the door behind himself. He found a place to set the gifts before he returned to her side. The only thing he truly enjoyed at these little gatherings, other than getting to see Juliet outside of work, was seeing her little girl. When Juliet first announced that she was pregnant, Lassiter was hit by a flurry of emotions, none of which were particularly good. But the first time he saw little Cecelia, he knew he was in love.

Juliet placed her little daughter on a blanket on the floor, and without hesitation, Lassiter lowered himself to the floor and began playing with her. She was a beautiful baby, and even at just ten months old, she was very intelligent. Something she had obviously gotten from her mother.

Cecelia lit up when Lassiter tickled her belly. Her laughter was infectious, and everyone who witnessed Lassiter playing with the little girl knew that that was the only time he was truly happy and relaxed. Little Cecelia was the only person in the world who brought only joy, never pain, to his embittered heart.

Henry was sitting on the couch with a newspaper, and he couldn't help watching Lassiter play with his little granddaughter. He knew that Shawn and Carlton didn't get along particularly well, but they both made an effort for Juliet and Cecelia.

Giggling, Cecelia got onto her hands and knees and rocked back and forth. "Grrr…"

Lassiter laughed and growled back at her, and they both laughed.

"Here comes the turkey," Shawn announced as he carried the turkey to the dinner table. Gus and Henry went to the table, while Lassiter scooped up little Cecelia into his arms. He carried her to her high chair and strapped her in without prompting. Then he kissed her head affectionately and sat down beside her.

Juliet watched him with a warm smile. When he found out she was dating Shawn, he had been unhappy. And when she told him she was pregnant, he was downright miserable. But then he saw the baby, and it was as though his heart had finally opened up. And in the past ten months since Cecelia's birth, Lassiter had slowly changed into a different person entirely. Something that no one complained about. He was happier, more relaxed, and overall a better person. And everyone who knew him attributed that to the arrival of a tiny, ten pound bundle of sleepy girl.

Cecelia bounced in her chair and shrieked, reaching out to Lassiter and tugging on his shirt sleeve. Lassiter grinned and gave her a spoon, then ruffled her blond curls.

His life hadn't turned out the way he'd once hoped, but he was slowly becoming okay with it. He loved little Cecelia, and he was realizing that he really was the center of someone's world. She had him wrapped firmly around her sticky little fingers, and he had no will to change that.

He loved her.

As Shawn began carving the turkey, Juliet noticed the sweet look on her partner's face, and she smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Carlton."

The End.

A/N: Aww, sweetness. I can just see him absolutely falling all over himself for Juliet's baby girl! :) Merry Christmas and happy holidays, everyone! Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
